


Almost

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili is the best thing that has ever happened to Nori, too bad hes the worst thing to ever happen to Fili.</p><p>The almost romance between the thief and the crown prince of Erebor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/8478.html?thread=17813022#t17813022) kink meme prompt.
> 
> Thank you again to peachchild for betaing :D

He heard the door and knew Fili was behind him. He should have left earlier, he should have avoided him better, he should have never allowed himself to get so close to the prince.

“You’re leaving.”

It wasn’t a question, so Nori didn’t answer. He took a moment to steel himself before he turned to face Fili, the beautiful, golden prince. He thought he had been prepared for anything, but he should have known he would never truly be ready to see any kind of pain on Fili’s lovely face, especially if he put it there. Nori could already feel himself wanting to give in, to drop his bags and smile and go steal his uncle’s crown from right off his head to draw a delighted, amused smile from Fili.

“Were you even going to give me an answer?” he asked angrily, hurt thrumming underneath it. “Or were you just going to leave without a word?”

Nori felt the guilt clawing at him, his carefree attitude failing him. He filtered through all the possible answers, answers that would hurt and sever their ties permanently, avoidance.

“I couldn’t answer.” In the end, Fili deserved honesty. It was the very least he could do.

“Why not?” he snapped.

“Because if I said I didn’t feel the same, I would be lying, and if I said I did, I would be harming you.”

Even in anger Fili’s eyes were still open, honest, his confusion clear, and it was one of the many things that Nori loved about the gentle dwarf. He supposed that was the problem. He loved Fili, and he was the worst possible thing that could ever happen to the prince.

“I don’t understand.”

Nori cupped a hand around Fili’s cheek, his beard tickling his palm as he allowed himself this indulgence.

“I am terrible for you, little prince.”

Immediately, Fili was shaking his head and stepping closer, protests on his lips that Nori cut off by cradling his other cheek and bringing their faces closer together. Fili’s eyes drifted closed, a suspicious wetness clinging to his eyelashes as he chewed his lip raw. The thief contemplated pressing a kiss to Fili’s lips, since he knew he would never have this opportunity again. He had never tasted those lips, had never confirmed if they were indeed as soft as they looked. Pressing their foreheads together instead, he knew he never would. He’d never know for certain how that supple body would feel pressed against his, if his skin was as soft to the touch as it appeared, if his hair was a wreck in the waking hours. It was no longer his to take, and while that had never stopped him before, he could never steal from Fili.

He took another moment to strengthen himself before he let go of the most precious thing he had ever held and was out the door, into the night.

He pretended not to hear the ragged sob behind him.


End file.
